1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for growing turfgrass indoors on an activity field under reduced light conditions. In particular, the present invention relates to a method wherein permanent indoor grass or removable modules are used to provide the activity field.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art has attempted to grow turfgrass indoors under reduced light conditions. The result has been to produce turfgrass which dies rapidly and/or is sparse and disease ridden. Various mechanical means for providing turfgrass indoors are disclosed in WO92/05690 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,894 to Ripley and U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,695 to Schildge; U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,314 to Schildge; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,600 to Geiger. Japanese Patent Application 3,219,804 describes the use of plant growth regulators with seeds. Such alternatives are very expensive and/or have limited effectiveness.